


Watching

by Denyce



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, OT3, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Eliot have a conversation about Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Original prompt from (LJ) comment_fic: Any, any/any/any, a love triangle is just a threesome that hasn't figured it out yet, by daria234 aka storiesfortravellers - sigh, IDK, its where my muse went ;)

“She’s doing it again.”

The words muffled against his neck, “Yeah, I know.”

Eliot sighed, “How long are we going to keep this up and not say anything?”

Alec pulled back and chuckled, then he challenged, “You want to confront her, go ahead; be my guest.”

Eliot stared at Alec. Irritated, he sat up and scooted back, ignoring the sheet as it fell, and leaned against the headboard. “So that’s how it’s going to be?”

Apparently unfazed, Alec leaned up and peppered a dozen kisses on Eliot’s stomach. Lingering, he rested his head there. A moment later he looked up and met Eliot’s gaze. 

Although it was dark in the room, Eliot could see Alec’s expression as he deadpanned, “When it comes to Parker, and discussing anything about her peculiar _habits_? You know it.”

“Habits?” Eliot hissed with annoyance, and pointed out, “She’s stalking us, and turning into a creepy voyeur.”

“I wouldn’t say creepy.”

“Why, the hell not? It’s what she’s been doing for weeks now. It might have started a bit innocent, but now… seriously we’re never alone – she’s always there – close by, watching.”

“I know, but it’s not exactly creepy.”

“Ah well, it’s my definition of creepy?”

Alec snickered at him, “No, it’s not. And I wouldn’t say that she’s, you know, what you said.”

“The word you’re looking for is creepy. And I stand by it, but if for some reason I shouldn’t then enlighten me.”

“Fine! First off, it’s Parker.”

“My point exactly!”

“Uh uh, let me finish. And I’m going to forewarn you right now because I love you.” Alec leaned up only to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Second, I don’t think she’d like to be called creepy. More importantly, I wouldn’t bet that it’s not on her lists of talents that she’s able to read lips even in the dark. Third, let’s face it; you’re not exactly what I’d say, turned off by the fact that she’s watching us – not the first time, and certainly not now. Fact is, and if you want to lie to yourself, go ahead, but you get off knowing, she’s watching us.”

Eliot started to open his mouth to deny it, but saw the gleam in Alec’s eyes ready to pounce if he tried to deny it. The man knew him too well and knew it’d be useless to lie.

Grinning Alec declared, “See, I told ya.” In victory, Alec kissed him before resting his body against Eliot’s.

Alec picked up his hand, kissing the center of his palm. His voice lowered the lightness of his tone, gone. “No, your real problem is the same as mine.”

Gruffly he asked, “Yeah and what’s that?”

“You’re getting tired of waiting on her to join us.”

Eliot stilled hearing the sadness in Alec’s voice. It was a truth that resonated in his heart. Every day he was growing restless, he did, he wanted Parker to be there with them – not out there, watching from afar. 

Choking out the words, “What if she…” 

Alec turned, angling his body up alongside Eliot’s, a hand swept across his chest, creating gentle strokes. “For me, nothing’s changed since we first talked about it. I still love Parker; I love her as much as I love you. That’s never gonna change. For me, she’ll always have a place with us. Right here, with us, in the middle, whenever she’s ready. Until then we have to wait.”

His voice strain, Eliot choked out his growing fear, “What if she’s never ready?”

Alec pressed closer into his side then laid his head over Eliot’s heart. His voice low, but loud enough for Eliot to hear against the silence of their bedroom. “Then we’ll love her the way she needs to be loved. If watching us, is all she can handle then we let her watch. I want Parker to feel safe. To always be safe. To feel loved, our love – to know we’ll do whatever she needs and still love her for it, without question or doubt.”

When and how Alec ever got to be so zen, Eliot didn’t know, it was another dynamic that had changed over the years. He had been the muscle their retriever and in the end their protector. Alec was the tech brains and Parker their thief. Over the years they each learned to do a bit of everything, but Parker she had exceeded everyone’s expectations. In the end, she was the one Nate had handed the torch and became their strategist. He and Alec had hoped it’d be the turning point and that she’d join them. 

Instead she started to watch them. The first time he caught her was innocent – he and Alec had fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up entangled in Alec’s arms, with Parker sitting there cross-legged on the coffee table, staring blatantly.

Afterward, he started to get hairs on the back of his neck only to find out she was watching them. It wasn’t long before he realized she was watching them while they had sex. Alec was right, that first time he realized it, after getting angry, he was turned on and started fucking Alec harder. It became a voyeuristic game, she watched, they performed (he performed) and enjoyed every second of it. He quickly discovered it was more intense and he came harder whenever she watched. 

Yet during their regular time, missions, Parker was her usual – Parker. She’d laugh and joke, hug and kiss them affectingly, but there was a distance, a line she wouldn’t cross. They never really talked about it, but it became obvious she knew that they knew she watched them – still one said anything. 

Eliot knew Alec was right his frustration was that he wanted more; he wanted Parker to join them. He wanted to watch her with Alec, and then to see Alec’s expression while he watched Eliot fuck Parker, or to have her fuck him. The possibilities of what they could do were endless – if only she’d join them.

Knowing she was out there alone, watching them, made his heartache. He was starting to hate it and hated the building anger whenever he thought about why she didn’t feel safe. It always made he want to beat up and kill those that had hurt her, twisted things up, and made her feel so unsafe. Anger that she may never…

“Shush, it may or may not happen the way we want it to, but you can never doubt that she love us.” Twisting slightly against him, Alec kisses him almost reverently. Slowly he pulled back, and stared imploringly, “Focus on the fact that she keeps coming back, and is getting closer to us each time. One day we just might see her right there at the window.”

Eliot searched Alec’s eyes then heaved a sigh; thankful Alec had enough faith for both of them. Abruptly, he pulled away and got up.” 

“Eliot?” 

Ignoring the uncertainty in Alec’s voice, he made his way over to the window and opened it. On the way back, he turned on the light, lowering to a dim. Climbing back into bed, he snuggled against Alec, kissing the smile off of his face. 

He knew Parker would get the message, and when she was ready they’d be here with open arms.

Fin~


End file.
